Moho
Moho is the smallest and innermost, or closest planet to Kerbol, in the Kerbol system. Its orbital period around Kerbol is the shortest of all the planets in the Kerbol system. It is named after an old deity Moho, the messenger to the gods. In-game Description "Moho figures in Kerbal mythology as a fiery place with oceans of flowing lava. In reality, however, it's much less interesting. '' ''Scientists speculate about possible ways to make it "awesome like in the stories". Some of those ideas have led to new breakthroughs in aerospace technology." Physical Characteristics Like Eve , Moho orbits Kerbol within Kerbin 's orbit as an inferior planet, so it can only be seen visually in the morning or evening sky. Also, like Eve and the Mun, the planet displays the complete range of phases as it moves around its orbit relative to Kerbin. Although Moho can appear as a bright star-like object when viewed from Kerbin, its proximity to the Kerbol often makes it more difficult to see than Eve. Moho is tidally or gravitationally locked with Kerbol and rotates in a way that is unique in the Kerbol system. As seen relative to the fixed stars, it rotates on its axis exactly three times for every two revolutions it makes around Kerbol. As seen from Kerbol, in a frame of reference that rotates with the orbital motion, it appears to rotate only once every two Mohovian years. An observer on Moho would therefore see only one day every two years. Moho does not posses any moons. Exosphere Of all the planets in the kerbol system, Moho has the thinnest atmosphere, thinner than even Duna . The planet has a far weaker surface gravity and cannot hold on to much atmospheric gas. Couple this with its proximity to Kerbol, and a combination of heat and bombardment from the solar wind (a stream of high energy charged particles from Kerbol) and you get a planet that has been stripped of the majority of its early atmosphere. One interesting find is the presence of water vapour in the atmosphere. While much of it may be captured from comets, the rest may originate from deep craters in the polar regions that remain constantly dark and cold, allowing water ice to remain. Orbit - Rotation Moho's orbit and rotation are very different compared to the other planets in the Kerbol System. It's the closest planet to Kerbol and its orbit is the most eccentric of all the planets in the Kerbol system. It was thought that Moho was tidally locked to Kerbol but observations revealed that the planet is locked in a rotational resonance, orbiting 3 times every 2 Mohovian years. Biomes * Lowlands * Midlands * Highlands * Eternal Night Craters * Korvinus Crater * Kychon Crater * Impact Craters * Canyon * Kelar Crater * Valley Trivia * Some scientists on Kerbin say that Moho may be a remnant of a Chthonian planet, a gas giant so close to its star that the layers are stripped away. The scientists point to the small size and large iron core as evidence for this. ** This is, however, highly unlikely and disputed by most kerbal scientists, as Moho is actually pretty far out for a first planet (compared to planets like Vael) and is unlikely to have experienced enough atmospheric stripping to turn from a gas giant into a Chthonian planet. *** Also, if a large gas planet existed in the orbit Moho has today, it would have destabilized the orbits of Eve, Kerbin and Duna. Category:Planet Category:Kerbol System Category:Stock Category:S-Class Category:H-Grade Category:Sterile